Bank
A Bank is a facility that allows players to deposit, store and withdraw their items. It is usually a standalone building, but is sometimes only a chest, or even a non-player character. A Bank Deposit Box allows players to deposit any items in their inventory, but cannot withdraw items from their bank. Banks are often popular locations for trading as players are right beside where they can keep most of their money and items. Banks are indicated on the world map with a dollar ( ) icon. Bank facilities There are also other facilities that provide banking services to players in'' Soulsplit''. These facilities are similar to banks, but have limitations in their features. Bank Deposit Boxes Bank Deposit Boxes allow players to deposit items into their bank and withdraw items. They are available in most banks and in other key locations. The deposit boxes are cylindrical in shape (in the banks). Bank chests Bank chests allow all transactions similar to a normal banker. They vary in colour, and are available in places such as in the Lumbridge Castle cellar (during and after the Recipe for Disaster quest), Al Kharid Duel Arena, etc. Features Stacks Most items stored in the bank are stackable, even if the item does not stack in the inventory. When there are multiple items stored, a number appears to the left of the item indicating the number of items. This number is truncated if it is larger than a hundred thousand (rounded down to the nearest thousand, and symbolised with a "K", meaning kilo or thousand), and if it is larger than ten million (rounded down to the nearest million, and symbolised with an "M" meaning mega, or million). Search The Search button is used for finding items in the bank. As more and more items are added into the bank, finding a particular item can be hard for some players. With the Search function, the item name (or part of it) can be entered into the Search field, and all other items will be filtered out, leaving items matching the name entered into the Search field. This provides easy access to rarely used items that need to be found quickly. Note/Item toggle The Note/Item toggle button is used to toggle withdrawals between noted form, or item in the original form. Most items within the bank can be withdrawn in noted form. This allows large amounts of unstackable items (such as ores and logs) to be withdrawn or traded without taking up a large amount of inventory space. To withdraw the items as notes, players have to click the "Note/Item" toggle button at the bottom of the bank interface. Clicking on this button again (i.e. toggle) allows the player to withdraw items in their original form. Items in note form cannot be wielded, equipped, or used in most skills. However, they greatly improve trading large amounts of unstackable items. Players can also cast Low Level Alchemy and High Level Alchemy spells on the notes to convert the items into coins, saving inventory space and time while retaining the alchemy value of the unnoted item. Dump backpack This allows players to quickly dump all the items in their inventory. Dump worn items This allowed players to deposit the items they are wearing into their bank 'Money Vault' The money vault is a key feature available only on soulsplit. It is an icon located at the bottom right of your bank screen. ' ' The Vault allows players to store and withdraw larger sums of money on their account (upto 400Billion gold pieces) Incase excess money is traded by one on his inventory (over 2147m), the excess amount is automatically added to the players money vault. Bank withdrawal shortcuts When withdrawing from a bank, players can use the shortcuts "k" and "m". They stand for 'kilo' and 'million' respectively, 'kilo' is an old Greek word meaning 'thousand'. A player who wants to withdraw 1,000,000 coins, for instance, would simply type "1m". The shortcuts work with any number that doesn't go over the item limit; the shortcuts do not work together, however, so if one wanted to withdraw one thousand million (1,000,000,000, Or 1 billion) one would not be able to type '1km' or '1mk'. Instead, one could type 1000M. No other shortcuts exist than 'k' and 'm' at this time.